


No Costume Required

by toopliss_chewtoy



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: First Meeting, Halloween, Just some fun is all, M/M, They are both kids here, Vampire!Jack, werewolf!Hiccup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 12:38:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16475717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toopliss_chewtoy/pseuds/toopliss_chewtoy
Summary: Halloween is the one and only night Jack can walk around without hiding himself. Now he just needs someone to go trick or treating with...





	No Costume Required

**Author's Note:**

> Based on art Syndeh did last year, which was super adorable!  
> http://syndeh.tumblr.com/post/166989376120/happy-halloween-everyone-have-some-small-hijack

The biggest smile adorned Jack’s pale face. Pumpkins decorated the porches. Little which-themed lanterns and pumpkin light strings all around. It was the best time of the year: Halloween! Only tonight could he go out without having to worry about sunscreen, crowds, or vampire hunters. He could walk between zombies, toilet paper mummies,  and bed-sheet ghosts without a care in the world. And not staying in just one neighbourhood, he always managed to collect a year-supply worth of candy!

There was just one little problem, however. Nicholas, the caretaker of the den, couldn’t come with every kid that went trick or treating. And it was a bit odd to walk around without an adult, teen, or at the very least a group of other kids. The “vamplings”, as Nicholas referred to them, were not allowed to go out as a group either. A whole gaggle of vampires roaming the streets would draw attention. Marvel was hot. Stormtroopers were cool. You saw tons of those. But something as classic as vampires? No-one did that anymore. A whole bunch might turn some heads, even Jack understood.

That meant all the kids from the den had split up. Due to a complete lack of other friends, Jack was all by himself, looking for the cover of a group of one-night friends.

He spotted a group of superheroes. Batman, Superman, Spiderman and a Hulk. Surely they wouldn’t mind him joining them, with his impressive teeth! With them was even a teen, who was twice Jack’s size, dressed up as someone Jack didn’t recognize.

As he got close, Jack waved cheerfully, baring his fangs in a smile.

“Hi! Cool costumes! Can I join you guys?”

“What? No way,” said Superman.

Jack’s smile fell. “What? Why not?”

“You’re not a superhero!” Batman said.

“What are you even?” Superman added. “Some Frankenstein Vampire or something? Laaaame!”

The teen told them to be nice, but also didn’t say they should let Jack come along. Instead, he asked why he was alone.

“Cause I’m a 109 year old vampire and walking in a group would make us stand out,” Jack simply stated.

“Yeah right. The Hulk would turn you into smush!” Spiderman yelled.

“Vampires are stupid,” the Hulk agreed.

Not a trace of Jack’s cheerfulness remained. He just felt cold, and decided that he was going to remove his Spiderman poster when he got home. Without another word, he turned around and walked away, tears pricking in the corners of his eyes.

He wasn’t stupid. Vampires were awesome and a classic. Frankenstein Vampires were even better. Anna had said so when she did the makeup. Those dumb kids were lousy heroes.

As he trudged down the street clutching his still empty, plastic pumpkin, he spotted another lone wolf. For a human he might have been hard to spot, on the edge of yellow shine from the streetlights. But Jack had no trouble with darkness. The kid had big furry ears and a floofy tail, and seemed to be just as lonely as Jack.

Working up a smile once again, Jack approached him.

“Hi!”

The kid jumped and whirled around.

“Hi…” he said back, wrapping his arms around himself. It was as if the wolf-boy was trying to fold into himself and disappear.

“Wanna go trick… or…” Jack sniffed. Oh. _Oh._ “Are you a werewolf?”

The boy gasped and sort of half-ran backwards, away from Jack. It was a clumsy affair, and he tripped over the edge of a garden, falling on his butt in the grass.

“Dude, it’s okay,” Jack said quietly. “Don’t be afraid!” He grinned, showing off his fangs.

“A-are you a-a-”

“Yes! The real deal, just like you!” He held out a hand. “I’m Jack.”

“Hiccup.” The boy grabbed on, and Jack lifted him back to his feet. He shook his head, making his ears flop about. Jack giggled.

“What,” Hiccup asked.

“You’re just cute.”

“Am not.”

“Totally are! Is this your first time trick or treating?”

Hiccup nodded shyly. “How did you know?”

“You seemed…” he didn’t want to say ‘scared’. “… uncomfortable.”

“Yeah… aren’t you? What if someone notices it’s all real?!” Hiccup nervously rubbed over his big ears. “Or what if they pull my tail again? They think it can come right off… It hurt.”

Jack winced. “Oh man, I’m sorry… but hey, we can get you more of a costume! You’ll feel better that way.”

“Costume? Wasn’t the point that we didn’t need one tonight?”

Jack rolled his eyes. “No, doofus. You just roll with what you already got!” He waved his red cliché dracula cloak and pointed out the painted ‘sowing marks’.

“A… frankenpire?”

Jack laughed. “Good enough. I’ll get you something to wear. It’ll feel much better, trust me. And then we go and have fun!”

“But what am I going to wear?”

After a moment thought, Jack said: “Wait out of sight, and I’ll be back as soon as I can. I have something at home!”

* * *

A few minutes later, Jack returned to their meeting spot, a plastic bag in hand. He looked around for Hiccup. He could smell him, so he was close… but where?

“Hi, Jack.”

The little vampire spun around with a yelp. “How did you sneak up on me?!”

Hiccup grinned proudly. “They told me to practice my stalking. If I can sneak up on a vampire, I must be pretty good already.”

“Yeah yeah. Here. Put this on.”

“A… collar?”

“Yeah! Brilliant, right?”

“I’m not sure if brilliant is the right word,” Hiccup deadpanned.

“I’ll take ‘genius’ and ‘amazing’ too. Your pick. Now hurry up, put it on!”

Hiccup did, and Jack smiled. “Perfect! Now you are fully wolf-boy.”

“It doesn’t feel very different,” the other said shyly.

“No, trust me. I’m the Halloween expert here. You are rocking this.” He grabbed Hiccup’s hand and pulled him along to the nearest house. “Just don’t be offended if people think you’re a dog-boy instead of a wolf.” He knocked on the door and waited, pumpkin basket ready. He felt Hiccup hide as best he could under his cape, but Jack just kept a smile on and yelled the required ‘trick or treat’ when the door opened.

 

 

The old lady cooed over them a bit and gave both of them an extra big helping of candy. When the door closed again, Jack turned around to see a careful smile on Hiccup’s face.

“Oh my god. They totally thought it was a costume,” he whispered.

“Yeah, she even said how sad your puppy ears looked. I think that’s why you got the whole snickers.” Hiccup’s ears were still pointing down a bit, and his tail was low… but not as bad as they had been. “Come on! Next house!”

Instead of neatly going past all the houses in one neighbourhood, Jack had other plans. He dragged Hiccup all over town, going to what he knew were all the best houses with the tastiest or largest amounts of candy. Soon enough, the wolf-boy’s ears had stopped drooping. Instead, they perked up happily.

Naturally they had to make a pit-stop at this one house that was _completely covered in lights._ Even better, they blinked and alternated in time with the _Ghostbusters_ theme. Then, Jack wanted to take a shortcut through a dark alley, but Hiccup stopped him.

“What’s wrong?”

“Dude, do you not smell this?”

“Oh come on, it’s not that bad.”

“Not to _your_ nose, maybe!”

“But it’s shorter. Just hold your breath!”

“I’m a wolf, not a whale. We walk around.”

Jack sighed. “Ugh, fine! But only if you do the next house.”

“What? I- Uh we uh- but you-”

“That or the alley.”

Hiccup squinted and tried to stare Jack down, but the little vampire just grinned.

“Fine,” Hiccup agreed.

When they got to the house, Hiccup hesitated… but his knuckles  hit the wood, and he was more than happy to get a compliment on his wonderful fur and a helping of munchies.

“Dude, you were wagging your tail,” Jack squeaked when they were alone again.

“Was not!” Hiccup blushed darkly, but his happy ears betrayed him.

“Totally did!”

“Did not!”

“Yes you did!”

“I just got excited okay!” Hiccup yelled in exasperation.

Jack laughed and dragged him to the next house. There was a little girl who opened the door… and when she saw Hiccup, she went _nuts_.

“Ooooh! it’s a doggy!”

“I’m actually a-” Hiccup started. He was interrupted when a whole gaggle of equally little girls came running around the corner, summoned by the magical word: ‘doggy’.

“Yes, and he’s very soft!” Jack chirped.

“Can I pet you? Pretty pleaaaaaase?”

Hiccup got a panicked look, but with the mother standing right next to them, he didn’t feel like he could refuse… so he let her. And then, of course, all the other girls had to feel too. They unanimously agreed that he was indeed very, very soft, and one declared she wanted to keep him. Then two tiny hands were scratching him behind his ears, while a very adventurous was petting his tail. The girls were ushered back inside by the mother. “That’s enough girls, these boys have to go now.”

A chorus of ‘awwww’s and some candy later, Jack and Hiccup were on their way again.

“No fair you get all the attention,” Jack said with a pout. He never got people calling him cute and petting his head like Hiccup did.

“Don’t be grumpy, frankenvamp.” Hiccup reached out and pet his hair. “You’re the one that started it by saying I was so soft.”

Jack laughed and leaned into the gentle touch, pretending to purr.

“Hey, I don’t purr,” Hiccup said.

“It’s the best I can do, I don’t have a tail to wag.”

The werewolf playfully pushed Jack. “Do you have any idea how hard it was not to wag when they were petting me?!”

“Oh yes, that must have been awful.”

Laughing, they walked down the street.

“Coming again next year?” Jack asked.

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world.”


End file.
